A trip to the snowy hills
by Delphinesmith99
Summary: Joan is going to the montain and she will bring guests. It will by a special vacation. [Annie Walker, Joan Campbell, Auggie Anderson]
1. Just a cup of coffee

Annie Walker was a CIA agent. She had blond hair and brown eyes. Working at the CIA wasn't something easy for a woman. They could be trampled bu the men. There was a lot of men in this building, but women weren't represented as much. Since she had began in this job, Annie had had a lot of bruises all over her body because of the fights she had during her missions.

But she loved her job. She had been chosen because of her languistic skills. She knew more than eight langages. She was useful as a translator. Annie had a blind friend who was talented with computers. His name was Auggie. He had been here for her since her first days in the agency. He was a real friend. He always knew when she arrived because he recognised her kitten heels.

Annie had also a chief. Her name was Joan Campbell and she was as blond as Annie was. But her hair were lighter. She had stunning blue eyes that could be percing or cold as ice. She was nicknamed the « ice queen ». Her husband was her chief. It was strange but true. A proof that women had difficulties to be at the same jobs as men in this agency. Joan was somebody tenacious.

She was the chief of the DPD, so she was high on the CIA already. Annie liked her like a sister even if she didn't know how the other woman felt about this. Annie always thought that Joan was kind with her sometimes, a thing that didn't happen with the others. But she wasn't sure of that. Joan had to play her rôle if she wanted to be respected as a chief. She couldn't be close to an operative.

Annie would be sent far away if it happened. But in this men's world, she felt lost. With Joan, it was like she was at home, and not in a place where women were rare. It was reassuring to see Joan walking on the office. Auggie was kind, but he was a man too. Annie sighed and she went to purchase a coffee. She took the elevator to the cafeteria's floor. There was a lot of persons around the coffee machine.

Annie waited her turn. But when she tried to get a cup, a man come before her. She sighed. The next time, she'll be quicker. She took her coffee after having exceed another agent. She then went to her office in upper floors. Auggie wasn't here, he had taken a break. Annie sat at her desk, checking some papers before entering the informations in the computer.

She heard footsteps. It was Joan. The tall woman stood by her a second after. Annie thought seeing the hint of a smile on the woman's face, but it disappeared so quickly that she may have been dreaming. Joan began:

 _So, where are we here? Oh, you managed to take a coffee...There are so much people down there. It's long to get one. How did you do?_

 _ **I took the liberty to walk pass one or two persons...I promise they didn't notice, they were talking. I can say they were russians. Why do we have russian people here, Joan?**_

 _We exchange informations with them on a dangerous criminal. They don't protect him anymore, since he attacked high members of the government._ _You learn fast, Annie. Don't let those men walk on you feet. I'm proud of you! By the way, did you understand what they were saying?_

 ** _Y_ _es, they talked about a project. They want to lie to the CIA. The man is still with them._ _They managed to forgive his betrayal. I don't know how, since he attacked them._**

 _It's interresting to know. Thank you, Annie. Can you come to my office in a few hours with Auggie? I may have something to suggest you..._

 _O.K. I'll bring Auggie. See you in a few hours, Joan!_


	2. Joan's offer

Joan Campbell was the chief of the DPD. She worked for the CIA. And her husband happened to be her chief. He was her superior. It was surely totally strange. Having her husband as a chief during the working hours. She wondered how she could bear this. He always had to precise who he was : her husband or her chief. And sometimes, he took decisions that made her wonder who he was for her at that time.

They were now angry against each other because Joan had shown him her point of view. He was living in a hotel. She was alone in their house. She really was fed up with all of this. She needed vacation. And she didn't want to go with her husband. Things were tense between them. She had decided to bring other persons. Persons the could trust. She knew them since not a very long time, but she liked them.

She had asked one of those agents to bring the other to her office. And she had said that a few hours ago. They would arrive soon. The walls of her office were transparent. So she could see all the DPD from her chair. She saw them arrive. Annie and Auggie. She wasn't sure they would accept. But she wanted to try. Annie was holding Auggie's arm. They were laughing. Auggie had certainly said something funny.

Annie knocked at the door of Joan's office. She shouted :

 _-Yes ?_

The pair got in the room. Auggie said :

 _-You wanted to see us, Joan ? What's up ? Is it about our next case ? Paperwork drives me nuts ! I hope you have good news !_

 **-Let Joan talk, Auggie ! She can't even talk because you are speaking.**

 _-Who is talking now ? I'm afraid, Annie, it's you, not me, who is interrupting the poor Joan._

 **-You began, you silly !**

Joan was silent and then she decided to say something :

- _Can I have your attention now ? I don't care who's interrupting me, you are both doing it. I wanted to suggest you something._

- _What is it ? Are you going to pay us more ? O.K, I whist !_

Annie chuckled at Auggie's question. Joan continued :

- _No, Auggie. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me at the mountain._

Annie looked at Auggie, forgetting momentarily that he was blind.

 **-Is it a mission ? Or do you want us to come with you on holidays ?**

 _-I want you to come with me during a vacation, that's it. It isn't a mission. I promise. So, what is your opinion ? Do you want to come with me ?_

Annie asked, frowning :

 **-Is Arthur coming too ?**

She had sensed that something wasn't right between Arthur and Joan at the moment. Joan took her time to reply :

 _-No. He is very busy. He has some cases to take care of._

Annie looked suspiciously at Joan, as if she had guessed the problem. Then, she said :

 **-All right. I'll come with you. Auggie ? What do you think ?**

 _-I want to go with you two. There's no way I let Joan go alone in a vacation !_

Joan smiled sadly. If they hadn't said yes, she would be gone to the mountain alone. Annie was smiling too. But she was happy :

 **-Yes ! It'll be so cool !**

Auggie took her in his arms, apparently happy too. The he said :

 _-When do we go ?_

 _-In two days. Be ready !_


	3. Paking up

Annie was at her home, preparing her suitacase for the journey. She was very exited because she was going to the moutain with people she liked a lot. Could she ski ? She hadn't been skiing since her childhood years. She wanted to test snowboard too.

Annie had seen the sadness of Joan when she had said that her husband wasn't coming with them. Something was wrong between Arthur and Joan, Annie was sure of that. Did they fight again ? The fights of Joan and Arthur were famous in all the CIA. They always ended together after the fight.

Annie wanted to cheer up Joan who seemed to be a little depressed because of the probable fight with her husband. And she had wanted Annie and Auggie to come. She hadn't wanted to be alone for the vacation. Poor Joan ! Annie folded a sweater in the suitcase, sighing.

This couple was a mystery for her. They were in a constant fight, but they reconciled each time. Annie decided to call Auggie to see if he had done his luggage too. They were supposed to meet Joan at her house. They were travelling by car. Joan's would be perfect. She dialed the number on her phone, and :

 _-Hey, Annie ! I'm almost done._

 **-Me too. I'm finishing. Has Joan already ask you to come with her during her holidays ?**

 _-No. But I think she didn't want to go alone, since Arthur is busy. I think all this hide another fight between those two. They'll never change, trust me._

 **-Yeah, Joan seemed sad and maybe depressed.**

 _-Don't worry. She's the strongest person I've ever met._

 **-Yes, but she worries me. Strong people can sometimes feel the pain and hurt, Auggie.**

 _-Listen, I've still got to finish my bag. You'll ask her later. You have the time._

He hung up. Annie sighed and finished her suicase.

(review, please! What do you think?)


	4. Tea and suicase on the trunk

Joan was at her house. Her husband had come to visit just before. He had just pick some clothes. She had told him that she was going on holidays with Annie and Auggie. He hadn't seemed interested at all. He had gone to his hotel. Arthur was absent from their house since about two weeks. Joan had tried to ignore this fact. But it was hard to be alone. Hard to eat on her own in their house wich seemed bigger when he was at this hotel. Hard to read alone in the evening. Hard because she couldn't talk about her problems of the day as she did when he was still living here.

Joan had made her suitcase, hoping that the compagny of Annie and Auggie could cheer her up. Annie had sensed something was wrong with her. Joan knew her, and she'll dig until she found what was bothering her. Annie did this with her sister Danielle. Joan hoped she would help her too. She wasn't her sister, but she liked her as one. Joan had older sisters out of the state. They were so far away ! And when she needed them, they couldn't help her because they didn't know her anymore. It had been a long time since she had seen them. For her, they had roll away and they won't come back.

Annie surely knew what it was to have a sister. But her sister was kind and lived not so far. She even had taken Annie at her home with her family when she had first gone to this town. Danielle was a real big sister, just as Joan had always wanted to have. Annie would try to cheer her up. It was sure. This woman was always happy and tried to make everybody smile if she could. That was why Joan liked her so much. But she hadn't told her, because she was her boss, and bosses weren't allowed to become friend with the operatives. But for theses holidays, Joan wanted to be Annie's friand. Auggie had surely noticed her depressive behaviour too.

A knock at her door woke her from her thoughts. She opened the door to fing Annie and Auggie on the doorstep. Annie had a big suitcase and Auggie a small one. It would be good to put up in the trunk of her car. Annie's brown eyes were fixed on her, full of worry. Joan told them to enter a few seconds before taking the car. She had prepared a tea for everyone. Annie put her suitcase in the entrance while Auggie was going to the car to put his in the trunk. He didn't want tea and had excused himself. Joan waited for Annie in the kitchen. The blonde woman got in when Joan was sheding the hot liquid in the cups.

Annie sit on one of the stools. She drank her tea without saying a world. Joan tried to began a conversation :

 _So, are you happy to goto the mountain fot your holidays ?_

 **Yes, and I'm happy to come with you. It's unusual. The whole situation is weird.**

 _Weird ? Why ?_

 **Because you are my boss. And I didn't imagine one day to come with you for holidays.**

 _Oh. Everything can happen. Even this. I confess, It feels unreal to me too. But you'll see, it's going to be fun._

 **Joan ! You know this word ? I'm totally impress !**

Joan threw her an amused look :

 _Yes, I know this word. Oh, Auggie is waiting. Let's go to the car. I've already put my suitcase in the trunk. I'll take yours. Is it heavy ? I didn't notice if you were carrying it with trouble._

 **But Joan, you know I've got thews ! So I can't tell you if it's heavy or not…**

Annie was teasing her, it was clear. She was biting her lips not to laugh.

Joan took the suitcase and found it a little heavier than she had thought. But it was Annie's, and Annie had surely put a lot of shoes on. They went to the car where Aurggie was waiting them.

Review please ! What do you think of this ?


	5. On the road

Joan was driving her car. It had been almost an hour since they had left her house. Auggie was on the backseat, apparently sleeping. Annie was beside Joan, on the passenger front seat. She was lookinh through the window. The road was begining to be dull. Joan chose to talk to Annie :

 _So, how is Danielle ?_

The blond turned her head toward Joan who was looking at the road. She replied :

 **Danielle ? She's fine. She was going to an amusement park with the girls when I lasr saw her.**

 _And your nieces, how are they ? Good too ?_

 **Yeah. These two are always together to do foolery. It's impossible. Once you've caugh one, the other is already doing something nasty. If you babysit those two devils, you'd better be careful or they'll quickly run the house. And you'll loose control. It's not a good thing, to loose control. Because they'll do whatever they want. Once, I ended attached to a pole, they were playing to the indians.**

Joan laughed, trying to imagine Annie attached to a pole surronded by two little girls disguised in indians. She answered :

 _And what is the end of the story ? What did happen to you ?_

 **I was nearly burned by the holy fire of the sky's gods. I thought that my life was going to end, but my beloved sister arrived just in time. She had left work a little earlier. No need to say that I was really relieved to see her at that time ! I was going to be burn ! Even if it was false, it was a little scary.**

Joan looked at Annie for a second. The younger woman was smiling, remembering the moment. Joan smiled and turned her eyes towards the road.

 **Danielle arrived and she told her daughters not to burn their aunt or else they couldn't have the cake she bought at the French pastry. It worked really well. The girls did run to the kitchen, leaving me attached. Danielle cut the cords, but not before** **joking** **about my current situation. She had find it very funny.** **I did not. Since this, I've never look a western again.**

 _These girls really are mean with you ! I mean freakening a CIA agent like that ! That's not fair ! I sympatize. Poor Annie !_

 **Joan ! I wasn't a CIA agent, at this time ! I wasn't even adult !**

 _Coz you think that you're adult now ? And you were going to be a CIA agent ! It's the same for me !_

 **Yeah, I'm adult, Joan ! I'm as adult as you are !**

Hum, whatever. Did you ever go skiing ?

 **Once, when I was five, I think. I can't remember well.**

 _You'll have to learn again. It's too far._

 **And you, Joan ? When did you last ski ?**

 _Last year, I think. I wasn't so bad. I didn't fall the last day._

 **Oh, I see. And the first day ? Tell me the truth.**

Joan could almost feel Annie's gaze on her.

 _A hundred times. Maybe more. I couldn't even sit when the evening came._

It was Annie's turn to laugh. Joan joined her, laughing too. Auggie was still sleeping.

 **I think I'm going to fall a lot too.**

 _Oh yes ! And you won't be sitting for a week !_

Annie looked at Joan, horrified. Joan laughed.

 _It was a joke, Annie ! Since when you trust a spy ? Remember who I am !_

 **I don't really know who you are. The driver of the car, my boss ? Who knows ?**

Seriously, you should sleep a while, the journey is long.

 **O.K. But you'll wake me up so I can drive and you can sleep.**

 **(Review, please!)**


	6. Switching drivers

Joan looked at her passengers. Auggie was sleeping since thay had entered the car. Annie had fallen asleep an hour ago. She had said to Joan that she wanted to switch with her if she was tired. And now she slept, her head supported on the window. Joan smiled. They both looked so cute while sleeping. She felt like a mother with her children going to the mountains. Annie had lost her serious expression. She had stopped worrying for Joan for a while. Her features were less tensed. She looked so calm ! Joan didn't want to wake her. But she was a little tired now, and she had driven for two hours now. She had to wake her.

Joan parked the car on the border of the tiny road. She then touched Annie's shoulder lightly. The young woman woke in a second. God, she had the lightest sleep in the world ! Annie straightened herself before looking at Joan. She wasn't completely awake yet. Her sleepy look made Joan smile. Annie had strands of hair in her eyes. She asked :

 **Joan...What's up ? Are you tired ? You finally think that it would be good if I switch with you ? You listenned to me ? Incredible ! Okay, just let me open the door.**

 _I'm not tired, but I will be if I drive for an hour more. And yes, I've listenned to you. But are you in shape for doing this ? I mean, you look exhausted._

 **Don't worry for that, Joan. I'm like this each morning. For a few minutes. Am I like that when I arrive at work ? No.**

 _Oh. allright. So you won't fall asleep on the wheel ?_

Annie poked playfully Joan on the side. Then the exited the car, shivering when the cold air hit her face. Joan took her seat and Annie sat in the driver's seat. Joan looked Annie who was rubbing her eyes. The younger woman started the car. She seemed to be a little more awake than a few minutes ago. The car went on the road again. Joan decided to talk to Annie, she wasn't so tired after all.

 _So, what do you want to do once at the ski station ? Maybe you_ _don't want to ski ?_

 **I want to try snowboard. Will you go with me ?**

Annie wasn't looking at Joan. The older blonde answered :

 _Are you sure it's safe ? I mean, I don't want to fall again !_

 **I don't know. But you can fall as well, I think. It's obvious, since It's a snow sport.**

 _I don't think all snow sport lead to a fall. But snowboard seem to bee a little too dangerous for me. I'll be with you if you try, but not on the board._

 **It's alright with me. I don't want you to try something you don't like.**

 _I just don't want to fall again. And I think it's way more dangerous than skiing._

 **Maybe. Does it bother you if I turn the radio on ?**

 _No, go on._

Annie obviously didn't want to continue the conversation. It may be difficult for her to look at the road and to talk to Joan at the same time. A music echoed in the car. Annie hadn't turn the volume loud because of Auggie sleeping behind them. Joan read the name of the song on the radio : Jar of hearts, Christina Perri. Annie's face didn't show any emotion. Auggie slept behind. Joan looked at the window, listenning to the song.

It reminded her a little about Arthur and her. It was how she was feeling right now. Annie turned her head towards her and asked :

 **Joan, are you all right ? You seem to be sad suddently.**

 _I'm fine, Annie. Don't worry._

 **Don't you find this song a bit sad ? I'll change the radio.**

She changed the radio. This time, the song was Just Dance, Lady Gaga.

Joan fell asleep. She dreamed of Arthur and their fight.

( Review, please!)


	7. Danger is everywhere

Annie was driving Joan's car. Joan had fallen asleep beside her. Annie was now tired and she decided to make a pause. It wasn't the morning yet. The sky was still black. She parked the car near a filling station. She looked around. Joan's car was almost the only car parked here. There was also two others cars. But at this hour, no one was here. It was strange, because a lot of people traveled by night. And there, she was the only driver to get out of her car.

She opened Joan's door. Annie called Joan's name softly. Joan woke, staring at Annie. Her blue eyes were full of worry :

 _-Annie, what's going on ? Is there a problem ? Why aren't you in the car ?_

 **-I just got tired and I parked the car next to this station. Do you want to come with me to get some drinks ? I'll take a beer for Auggie. Or you can stay here.**

 _-I come with you. It's dark here ! Where are the floor lamps ?_

 **-I don't know. I guess It's a bit creepy here, so we'd better go inside fast.**

Joan exited the car and they walked to the store. Annie had closed the doors of the car. Joan bought a soda and Annie an orange juice. Annie didn't like to drink in the bottle, so she asked for a glass. She emptied the battle in the glass. A man came to discuss with them for a while. Annie drank her juice and he invited her to dance with him.

Joan hadn't begin to drink her soda yet. Annie began to dance with the unknown man. There was a music in the store. Joan saw them dance. Her young field agent seemed to be tired. She then became quickly sleepy. Her eyes closed themselves. Joan wondered what was happening. She was anxious. Was Annie ill ? Suddently, Annie fell and the man caugh her. She clearly was fainting. The man said to Joan :

-I take her outside, she needs fresh air.

Joan nodded. But immediatly after his exit, she followed him. He had taken a sleepy Annie in his arms. She was just like a doll. Joan ran and she knocked down the guy. Annie was laying out on the ground. Joan kneeled beside her, checking her vitals, just to be o the safe side. She then took a chuckling Annie in her arms who obviously didn't know where she was. Someone must have drug her. Maybe this man, who knew ? He must have seen a victim for his little whims in Annie. Joan didn't want to know what he wanted to do with Annie. She was happy to have been here.

Annie had her head on Joan's shoulder. She was looking at her boss, her eyes fuzzy. Joan was holding her. She wanted to lead her to the car and put her on the front seat. She'll drive till the end of the journey. It was safer.

Joan was driving for a while now, when she heard Annie's voice. It was husky and tired :

 **-Joan ? What's going on ? Why aren't we in the station ? I can't remember….I was dancing with this man, and...I got dizzy. I don't know what happened to me...I swear I wasn't on drugs. I took orange juice. It is supposed to give energy, no ?**

 _-I think somebody druged your juice. This man took you outside when you fainted. I think he was going to...I don't really know, in fact. But I had to knock him out. I took you in my arms and I drove the car. I took Auggie's beer, by the way. And if you want to stop in a few minutes to go to the next's station restroom, I'll stop._

 **-No, I'm fine. For the time being. I'm sorry, Joan. I've been reckless. It's my fault. But I was happy and...I didn't see. I just didn't see. You saw it and I have to thank you for that. If you hadn't been here, he would have bring me in a dark cellar and he would have done what he wanted. Thanks a lot, Joan.**

Annie pressed briefly Joan's arm, gratefull. Joan smiled to her, her blue eyes shinning.

 **Author's note : What do you think ? Do you have some advices ? How can I do better ?**


	8. First snow

The sun began to raise. Joan knew they weren't far from the ski station. It was a question of minutes now. Annie was sleeping. The drug the guy had given her worked a little too well. Joan was happy because she wanted to go skiing for months. And she was almost arrived ! She parked in the station's parking. The snow was everywhere. It was magic. Auggie woke at this moment. He was still a little sleepy, but not as sleepy as Annie before.

Annie had not awaken yet. She slept, her head against the window. Auggie said :

-Where are we, Joan ? The car isn't moving anymore.

 _-We are at the station, Auggie. If you get out of the car, you can touch the snow._

-Really ? Super !

An happy smile appeared on the corner of his mouth. He exited the car. Joan saw him touch the snow, pleased to feel the freezing thing. She then turned to see Annie. The blond girl was still sleeping. Joan called her gently and she woke. Annie stretched herself and looked around her. Her brown eyes began to shine. Joan smiled at this view. Annie shouted :

 **-Snow ! How cool ! It's beautiful ! Oh, Auggie is awake. Are we at the station ?**

 _-Yes ? We are at the station, Annie. I'll take the luggages to our chalet while you and Auggie discover the place. Okay ? See you in about one hour. We still have to eat._

 **-Yep mum ! See ya !**

Annie chuckled. She exited the car. Joan smiled. She took the bags to their little house. It was beautiful ! Auggie and Annie would be happy to see this. She saw them arrive. They were covered of snow. And they were laughing. Annie opened the door of the chalet, saying :

 **-Let me show you our new house, Auggie ! May I…**

She took his arm and guided him in the little house. She was obviously having fun playing the guides. Joan turned up the radio while she was cooking. A swinging sond could be heard. Auggie began to dance, searching Annie's hands. She took his and they danced. This time, it wasn't dangerous, Joan thought. They were in the chalet, not in this store where a guy drugged Annie.

The yound woman came to help in the kitchen. Auggie was still dancing. Joan danced while she cooked with Annie. Everyone was happy. After the meal, all the travelers went to bed for a while because the trip had been exhausting.


	9. Ice skating

Annie woke up. Auggie was already up when she entered in the kitchen. He was cooking.

He had made a few things to eat. They ate it silently because Joan was still sleeping and they didn't want to wake her. They wanted her to rest. She was the one that had stayed awake during most of the journey. She had driven the car almost all along. Annie had told that to Auggie and he had agreed to let her rest peacefully.

They went outside where the snow had fallen during their sleep. Annie had convinced Auggie to go sledding. He had agreed if he sat at the back of the luge. They had fun on the slopes. The wind was whirling in their ears, it was magical.

Then, Annie wanted to do some ice skating. They went on the rink. Annie was holding Auggie's hand to guide him. He said :

-You know, you don't need to guide me, I can ice skate on my own. I won't fall, I promise. And if I fall, I know you're just next to me.

 **-I know, Auggie. But I'm not holding your hand for that. I'm afraid of falling…..**

-Oh…

She had let go of his hand. He heard a strange noise. Worried, he called :

-Annie ? Where are you ? Did you fall ? Are you all right ?

 **-I'm right beside you. And yes, I fell. I think I'm fine, but a certain par of my body hurts.**

-Okay, I got it. I bring you back to the chalet. Joan will know how to deal with that more than me.

Annie and Auggie went back to the little house. When they got in the chalet, they didn't find Joan. Where was she ? She wasn't in the bedroom, sleeping, she wasn't in the kitchen, cooking, or in the livingroom, reading…..And her purse wasn't here. Annie wondered where was their boss. She was an agent of the CIA, she didn't have to panic. But it was scary, not knowing where was Joan. Where was she ?

 **Author's note : Sorry for this short chapter. Review !**


	10. Just like a family

When Joan got in thechalet, she found Annie and Auggie asleep. Auggie was on a chair in an uncomfortable position, and Annie was on the sofa, her phone in her hands. Joan's number was the number last called. She had called Joan five times. And she had left four panicked messages. Joan knew why Annie had been alarmed when she hadn't found Joan at the chalet.

Annie remembered the attack at the station. Joan had forgotten to tell her that cops had taken the man to jail because she had called them. Annie thought certainly that the man was free and had found them. She thought that Joan had been kidnaped by this man. And with her confuse memories and Joan's story...She had been worried sick for Joan.

The new arrival saw traces of tears on Annie's cheeks. The poor Annie had seen and lived too much things in such a short period. Joan hadn't heard the calls because her phone was off. She sat beside Annie. The youg woman was sleeping. Joan out a strand of hairs behing Annie's ear. Annie woke up suddently. Her eyes widened when she saw Joan.

Annie was looking at her, voiceless. She then tried to talk :

 **-Joan...Are you really here ? Are you real ? Is it really you ? I'm not dreaming, am I ? Can I touch your arm to be sure I'm in a dream ?**

Annie's brown eyes were searching Joan's. The older woman answered :

 _-Of course, you can, Annie ! So I can show you I'm not a ghost or a vision !_

Annie put forth her hand, hesitant. She looked one last time to Joan before grabbing her arm. At this instant, she quickly moved back, really surprised by the reality of this arm. Her eyes widened.

Worried by this silence, Joan asked :

 _-Annie, are you okay ? You look like you just saw a ghost...I proved you I was real. You felt my arm. I am real, I swear. Why do you stay without saying anything ?_

Annie seemed to wake up. She took happily Joan in her arms. The older woman almost fell from the sofa. Annie had new tears at the corner of her eyes. Joan patted her back, almost sobbing too. Annie looked so relieved ! The young woman said :

 **-Oh, Joan...I thought I had lost you forever ! I thought this man, back at the station, had took you I don't know where. It was horrible ! Excuse** **me to be so clingy, but I've been really shaken by all this. I think I need calm to be back to normal. No more criminals for a little while.** **Just rest. Do you promise me, Joan ?**

 _-I'm here, don't worry. And I promise, no more criminals for the moment. I understand that you are tired of this, that's why we are here, remember ? And you are not clingy for me. Don't worry about that. By the way, I only went to the post office. I have written a letter._

Annie smiled and hugged Joan again. Joan tousled Annie's hair.

A noise made them turn their heads. Auggie was still on his chair and he was now awake. When he knew that Joan was there, he hugged her too. Joan was smilling. Those two had been very worried for her. So they weren't only her employees. They were her friends too. And Joan felt the same way towards them. If smething happened to one of them, she would be very worried.


	11. The accident

The next day, Annie, Joan and Auggie went skiiing, even if Annie had told Auggie that it was way too dangerous for him. He said that it was okay, that he could handle himself.

Annie was a little surprised by this outburst.

Auggie was usually a calm man, but, here, he had shouted at her to let him be. It was strange, but Annie understood he was fed up with the advices and other consideration from persons who could see the world. He wanted to do something all alone.

And she let him ski as he wanted. She and Joan were laughing because they didn't fall.

Joan had the cold wind in the eyes. The snow was flyin all around her.

She saw Auggie farther on her right. He seemed to ski well. But she looked at him often in case he had a problem.

Annie was on her left, blond strands of her hair floating in the freezing air. She was smiling. And she remembered how to ski. Maybe had she lied to Joan when she said that she hadn't ski for a long time ? For Joan, It was impossible to be so confortable on skis if you hadn't ski for years. She was even a little jealous seeing the facility of the young blonde. But she was also very proud of her.

Annie was talented. It was certain. A loud noise made her turn her head. A scream echoed in the moutain. It was Auggie. Auggie had fallen. He was further on, laying down on the snow. He wasn't moving. Joan heard Annie shout, alarmed. What had happened ? Joan had failed. She hadn't been able to protect him. Annie was heading to Auggie. Joan arrived just after her. They kneeled beside him.

Auggie didn't move as Annie took his hand. His eyes were closed, his face almost frozen. Annie was trying to wake him, but she failed. One of his legs was still attached to the ski and seemed to be broken. Joan called an emergency number, out of her mind :

 _-Hello ? The emergency number ? Listen, we have a badly wounded person here, and ...I don't care if you are busy ! It's a matter of life and death ! He_ _isn't moving, he fell wuen he was skiing….No, I can't wait two hours ! I don't know, but send me a doctor, a paramedic...Okay, thank you. And hurry !_

Annis hadn't heard the fully conversation, but she knew that someone will be sent, thanks to Joan who was apparently scared and angry.

 **-They'll come ? Are you sure ?**

 _-Yes. He said they were busy, but they'll send a team here. Auggie will be taken care of._

 **-Good. Are you all right, Joan ? You seem to be on the verge of hysterics.**

 _-I'm fine, Annie, thanks anyway._

The paramedics arrived and Auggie was lead to the nearest hospital. Annie and Joan were very upset. Joan had almost tears on her cheeks and Annie cried frankly, leaning against Joan's shoulder.

They followed the paramedics to the hospital. They didn't know how was Auggie.


	12. The waiting room

Joan was on a plastic chair in an impersonal room. The walls were white and it made the room look cold and sad. She did'nt like being here. She didn't like skiing. She didn't like plastic chairs as well. Who had created those stupid chairs ? It was so uncomfortable ! Her back was seriously beginning to be painful. There were newspapers, but Joan was not in a mood for reading. Auggie was hurt, and nothing mattered more. He was very important to her. Auggie was just like a son to her. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to him.

Joan looked around. The room was almost empty, apart from Annie and her. Speaking of Annie, she was on the chair beside Joan, staring absently at the white walls. Her brown eyes were void of any emotion. She had closed herself from the exterior world. It was her way of handeling things. This situation was too horrible for her. Auggie was her best friend, and even more, if she ever wanted to admit it...Annie hadn't say a word since the accident. She had barely looked at Joan. She was shocked. Annie was strong, but when it was one of her closest friend to be n danger, it scared the hell out of her.

Joan said, trying to distract Annie from her black thoughts :

 _-I thought you told me you hadn't ski since your childhood...You seemed to be pretty good on skis the last time I cheked…_

Annie slowly turned her head towards Joan. Her brown eyes were sad, but the hint of a smile had appeared on her face. She replied :

 **-In fact, I lied to you. It isn't completely true that I don't know how to ski. I went to the mountain with Danielle and the grils last year. I wasn't sure if I would remember how to ski, so I made up this story. And you trusted me !**

 _-You're right, I've been a fool back there. But I didn't think you'd tell me that, that you'd lie to me. I must have known. You are a spy, just like me. It must have been obvious to me._

 **-It's not your fault, we are here to rest and have fun. The office is far, far away !**

Annie saddened suddently :

 **-Yes, we are here to have fun, and Auggie is wounded ! I hope he's all right ! What if he has serious wounds ? What if he doesn't walk again ? What if he dies ?**

 _-No, Annie, Auggie will be good. He's strong. He'll be fine. I'm sure he will soon be teasing you as he does all the time. It's our Auggie, remember ?_

Joan reached Annie and pulled her in a bear hug to confort her. Annie added :

 **-You're right, Joan. Auggie's strong. He's very strong.**

Suddently, they heard an alarm in the corridor. Joan stood up and opened the door, running anxiously. Paramedics were hurrying in the hallway. Annie went at the doorstep too. She looked horrified. All these persons were racing toward the place where Auggie had been brought ! Joan saw tears flowing on Annie's cheeks. A hand on her mouth in shock, she seemed to be frozen. Joan tried to stop one of the running persons to ask him what was happening but didn't succeed.

Annie returned to her seat, desperate. Joan joined her, in the verge of tears. Annie asked, her voice weak :

 **-Why does it has to be like that, Joan ? Why does life hates us ? Auggie is the kindest person I know. He doesn't deserve what's happening to him.** **No one deserves that.**

 _-I'm sure he'll be all right. The doctors are competents. I don't want to loose him as well. And I hope this alarm wasn't for him. I really hope._

 **-I remember the first time I met him. He was smiling and welcoming, I had met him since least than five minutes and I liked him already.**

 _-Auggie is a good guy. And a fighter._

Suddently, a doctor came into the room. He was the one that had taken Auggie to take care of him.

The two women stared at him, waiting for his verdict.


	13. News from Auggie

Joan and Annie were in the white room, the doctor was in front of them. Annie was anxious, waiting for what the man had to say. He began to talk :

I assume you're here for Auggie Anderson, the man who was admited here almost two hours ago ?

The two blondes nodded, they wanted to know how was Auggie. Nobody had told them anything about their colleague since they arrrived at the hospital. And this place was a little freaky, especially when you stare at the walls for about two hours without seeing anyone.

Well, he had a concussion. He hit his head hard. I don't think he's in danger now, but the few next hours may be decisive. He has a broken leg too. He will be fine about that. A few days resting in his bed without moving too much and he'll be all right. He has also a few scratches which aren't serious. No, the most serious wound is his head. We don't know if it will change his life yet. If nothing new happens, he will be fine.

Joan and Annie were less anxious than before. But they were worried about Auggie's head. Annie said hopefully :

 **Can we see him ?**

He's asleep. But you can go to his room. The visit aren't finished yet. We gave him something to sleep throught the pain. He will be a little sore when he will wake up. Right now, he sleeps.

 **Thanks, doctor. Where is his room, please ?**

You take the elevator to the third floor and then he's at the eighth room on the left. The nurses will come to give you somE extra pillows if you need.

 **We'll ask if we need pillows. Thanks again.**

The two women exited the room and went into the elevator. Joan said :

 _We now he'll be all right, at least._

 **Yeah, but I'm worried about his head. What if he has serious damages which can't be healed ? What if he doesn't remember us ? What if he becomes a vegetable ?**

 _It won't happen. The doctor himself is not sure about this._

They entered the room. Auggie was sleeping peacefully. A machine indicated the heart health and he had a liquid injected right in his arm. He seemed so miserable in his bed ! Joan wanted to cry, but Annie was right beside her and she couldn't without her noticing it. Auggie had a broken leg and his head has wrapped. Annie came to hold her best friend's hand. The scene was heartbreaking. Joan took a seat and she took his other hand. She wiped dicretly a trear from her cheek. Annie didn't evene try to hide her tears. She cried frankly. Joan squeazed her shoulders lightly.


	14. He's awake

They were looking at Auggie silently when Annie said :

 **It's my fault. I souldn't have let him ski. It was silly. I should have told him not to go.**

 _No, it's not your fault. I should have done something myself. I feel responsible of both of you. I brought you here in the first place. It was a bad idea. I should have let you work normally and everything would be fine by now. I'm the one to blame._

 **No, Joan. Don't say that !**

Annie took Joan by the arm, looking in her blue eyes with her own. She smiled :

 **You brought us here, and it was the best thing you could do for us. You had a wonderful idea. We had fun until Auggie's accident. I should have stopped him from skiing.**

 _I think he'll be fine. Don't worry. It'll be difficult with his brocken leg, but he'll be fine soon. He'll wake up and laugh with you like you two like to do when I'm not around at the office !_

 **Oh, you know about that...Who told you ?**

 _I saw it myself. Remember that the walls are transparent._

At this moment, Auggie woke up. He opened his eyes, aware of the presents of the two women beside him. He said :

Hey Annie, and Joan, you are here too...What happened ? Why am I in a bed ?

 **You fell while you were skiing. You hurt your leg. I'ts brocken. But apart from that, you'll be fine.**

Okay. Annie, did you cry ? I hear it in your voice. Did you think I was badly wounded ?

 **For a moment, yes I thought. I was scared, Auggie. Don't ever do that again.**

Oh...Come here….

Auggie took her in his arms. She sobbed quietly. Joan watched them, she was smiling.


	15. In the hospital

Joan and Annie were going to sleep here. They called a nurse to get a mattress for the two of them. They couldn't have risk to hurt Auggie by sleeping with him in this bed. The nurse brought the mattress with some extra pillows and a blanket. Annie sat on the mattress as soon as the nurse was out of the room. Joan looked at the park of the hospital by the window.

Auggie was asleep. Annie layed down on the mattress. Joan opened the window of the room. A cold air entered the bedroom. Annie shivered :

 **Joan ? What are you doing ? It's cold ! I don't want to be sick, I don't have any coat on. Are you crazy ? It's freezing to death out there !**

 _Sorry. I feel dizzy and I'm too hot._

 **Oh, Joan, It's really strange, hearing you say that...You're not really modest, are you ?**

Annie had an amused smile on her face. Joan blushed :

 _I wasn't talking about that. I really am dizzy._

 **Sit down for a while, then.**

Joan was about to answer when she saw something that stopped her from doing it. She froze, causing Annie to look up towards her.

 **Joan ? What is it ? Did you see something ? What's up ?**

Joan looked sick. She answered, her voice toneless :

 _I think I saw a man looking at me. He was behind a tree, in the park._

 **What ? What was he like ? Did you see his face ? Had he a weapon ?**

 _I didn't see well and he's gone now. I was too far to see his head. And it's getting dark. I couldn't see anything except his figure. I don't know if he had bad intensions or not. Now, I'll sit because I feel dizzy._

Joan sat on the mattress. Annie went to see the window. She looked outside without saying anything. She stayed so long like this that Joan asked, worried :

 _Annie, are you all right ? Are you daydreaming ? Or maybe you did fall asleep against the window._

Annie jumped, she was lost in her thoughts. She turned toward Joan :

 **Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts.**

 _Can I know what you were thinking about so deeply or is it personal ?_

 **It's not secret. I was thinking about that trip to the mountains with my sis a few years ago. I remember the skiing, the hot chocolate, the fireplace where I liked to seat to warm me up...It's like it was yesterday. I remember very well.**

 _Does Danielle know a lot of langages like you ?_

 **She doesn't. I was the one who had skills for that.**

 _Can you talk to me in another langage ? Please !_

 **Okay. Comment allez-vous ? Est-ce la première fois que vous venez ici ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue. Vous avez de la famille ici ? Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.**

 _I know it was French. But I can't translate. What did you say ?_

 **Okay : translation : How are you ? Is it the first time you come here ? I've never seen you before. Have you got family here ? Nice to meet you.**

 _Wow ! I'm impressed ! Can you do the same in italian now ?_

 **Come lei si chiama ? Mi piace viaggare, e Lei ? Lei è molto gentile. Ma forse possiamo prendrere un caffè insieme ?**

 _And now, what did you say to me ?_

 **What's your name ? I love travelling, and you ? You are very kind. But maybe you want to take a coffee with me ?**


	16. Auggie's thoughts

Joan and Annie had talked about langages during a few hours before going to sleep. Now they were sleeping on the mattress. Or else Auggie thinked so because he didn't hear their voices anymore. He sat on his bed. He felt dizzy. His leg hurt.

But he felt all right. If he had had a sight, his world would be spinning. He heard the breaths of the two women asleep. He had never seen Annie but he knew she was blond, just like Joan was.

And she had brown eyes. She could make a good puppy look, Barber had told him about the time she wanted him to hide something from Joan.

Barber said that she was gorgeous. He already knew that. He had just to hear the other men comments about her to know how she was. Auggie knew what Joan looked like. She had blue cold eyes. But her gaze could be kind too. Right know, he thought about what had happened.

He'd fallen. He should have stayed on the edge, like he did usually. But he wanted to do like the others, for once. He wanted to do something others can do without ending in the hospital because he told Annie to let him be without watching him like a little kid.

She had done it. And now he had a broken leg. For how long could bad luck run after one person ? He didn't know how he'll do with crutches AND his stick. Too complicated to hold both at the same time. He tried to move his leg, but pain hit him and he lay down again, moaning.

A noise made him turn his head. One of the women had probably heard him. Somebody came at the foot of the bed without saying a word. He smelled a perfume. It was Joan's. He said :

Joan. How are you ? Did you sleep well ? What's up ?

 _How do you know it's me ?_

I guessed. You perfume. Is Annie asleep ?

 _Yeah. She took a long time to fall asleep, but now she's sleeping. How's your leg ?_

I feel it almost all the time, but it'll be all right.

 _Does your head hurt ? The doctor said it would be fine, but…_

But what ? Joan, what is it ?

 _We don't know. It can be damaged. But if you feel it's fine, no need to worry._

Auggie stayed silent for a moment. He was thinking. He felt perfectly fine, exept his leg was brocken. He would be all right. It was nothing. But it would be difficult to live with crutches. Joan talked :

 _The doctor said you could get out of the hospital in two days if you behave. But you'll have to stay put. You won't try to ski for the moment, will you ?_

No, Joan, I'm not a fool. I won't. I promise. I swear, if you want me to swear.

 _No, it won't be necessary. Now, you need to rest for a while. Okay ? I'll be there if you need something. I'll be on the mattress beside the bed._

 _Okay._

Auggie thought that he was lucky to have Joan and Annie because they were his friends and they cared about him. He closed his eyes, trying to visualise a picture of mountain, the last mountain he saw.


	17. Sunny morning

Joan woke up. Light was entering in the room by the window. Auggie was sleeping. He looked like an angel, laying down here in this white bed. The room was silent. Joan only heard Auggie's breath. She stood up. She went by the window. She had seen a man the night before. But she was sleepy, could she have dreamed of him ? Was he real ? He had been taken away from her sight so quickly ! She shouldn't have told Annie about this. But the young woman saw her froze. Annie always knew when something was wrong. It was like she could read in her thoughts.

Joan turned her head towards the mattress the doctor had given them the day before. She could see blond hairs almost covered by the blanket. Annie was sleeping. The young operative had taken all the blanket with her while sleeping. Joan smiled. The blond was completely in the cover. Joan sat on the mattress. She looked at Annie and Auggie. They were like her children to her, sometimes. Auggie seemed to be better. He slept well, now. But Joan knew other symptoms could show.

Annie turned herself, rolling dangerously to the edge of the mattress. Joan just had time to stop her from falling on the floor. She caught her in her arms and Annie woke up instantly. Her brown eyes looked at Joan. She said :

 **'Morning, Joan..Why are you holding me ? What happened ? Was I ill ?**

 _No, you weren't ill. You were sleeping, and you almost fall on the floor. I saved you, you know…_

Joan smiled. Annie laughed. She answered :

 **Thank you, my savior ! Without you I'd be on the floor, moaning in pain ! How can I thank you ?**

 _You could...I don't know...Go with me to that nightclub I saw yesterday._

 **'Kay. Tonight, we'll go. Right now, can we go to the cafeteria ? I'd like to take a tea.**

 _Of course, we can ! Let's go._

The two women went downstairs. They sat at a table by the window. Annie looked ready to fall asleep on her cup of tea. Her brown eyes were sleepy. Joan said :

 _Are you really like that each morning ? But how can you arrive at work on time and be as awake as I am ?_

 **Yes, I am like that. I wake up completely on my way to work.**

They went to Auggie's room. A nurse was checking on him. She said that everything was fine. His leg would heal in several weeks. Joan took a seat by the window. Annie was standing near Auggie's bed. All seemed to be well now. Joan and Annie left the hospital. Thew went to the chalet. Annie went directly to her bed, she was tired. Joan cooked a meal in the kitchen.


	18. When the sun is down

Joan and Annie went to the night club. They took Joan's car. The sky was full of stars. It was a beautiful night. They were wearing dresses and jewels. Joan had been impressed by Annie's arrival in the car. Her dress fit her very well. She looked like a princess. Joan smiled. She was happy to go to a nightclub with her operative. And for this night, Annie wasn't her operative anymore, but her friend. Joan didn't have many friends. The spy life wasn't ideal to make new friends. It was difficult to hide her job to someone who she knew so well.

But Annie was different. Annie was a spy too. She didn't have to hide her job from her. Annie understood. She had to hide it from her sister too. And it was difficult for her because her sister was all she had left. Her parents were dead when she was still a little girl. Danielle was the closest friend she had. Joan wanted to be friend with Annie, but she was her superior, so It was strange to be friend with your chief. Joan thought that it was impossible for them to be close for that reason. But maybe Annie wanted to be friends as well ? No. There was no chance.

Annie had difficulties to obey to orders, but when it came to friendship, Joan thought that she had understood why the spy hadn't the right to be friends with certain persons. Including their chief. Joan sighed. They just couldn't be friends. But what if Annie agreed with her ? What if she thought they could be friends ? In the car, Annie saw Joan's sigh :

 **Joan ? Are you all right ? What's wrong ? Did I say something that you couldn't bear ?**

 _No, Annie, calm down !_

Joan was laughing now. Annie was always so worried to know if she had done something wrong ! It was almost funny. She was always so strong and so weak at the same time, it was strange. They arrived at the nightclub. Joan parked the car. Then they entered the club. Men were already looking at Annie. Joan wanted them not to look at Annie like this, but what could she do ? Staring wasn't a crime. And Annie had the right to have admirers. Joan had nothing to say. It was none of her business.

Annie was walking before her, she hadn't seem to see those gazes. Or maybe she didn't care. Maybe she had often ths ind of gaze on her. Joan didn't know. It was a masquerade night at the club. All the people had masks on their face. Joan and Annie had one too. Joan was amazed. A simple mask could change a person a lot. Annie looked mysterious with hers. Suddently, a man came talking to Annie. Joan sat on a chair near the couple. She heatd what they said :

Hey, are you alone tonight ?

 **Sort of. I'm here with...A friend. But if you mean...You know..Then I'm alone.**

Joan was glad the lights weren't on her, because she smiled hearing what Annie had just said about her. She said that Joan was a friend ! But maybe it was just to be safe, because she didn't know this guy. Joan drank her glass, happy. Annie went to dance with the man. A few minutes later, Joan saw them return. The guy offered a drink to Annie. She accepted.

A man came asking Joan to dance. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't put a name on him. He had a mask too. They keep on dancing. Joan felt well. Maybe she was falling in love ? She rejected this idea. It was too fast. It couldn't be that. She said nothing, enjoying the moment. The music was a slow. She closed her eyes, smiling.

Meanwhile, Annie had an idea. She wanted to see Auggie now. And she didn't care if the visits were forbidden at this hour. She let her partner down, hiding from him and exiting the nightclub discreetly. She forced the door of the hospital, taking the emergency stairs. She entered in Auggie's room. He was sleeping. She touched his shoulder lightly. He woke up :

Who is it ? Annie ? Is it you ? What are you doing here ? How did you…

 **I wanted to see you, so I climbed here !**

Annie...Are you crazy ? Or worse, are you drunk ? Climbing is dangerous ! And it's the middle of the night ! How did you manage to…

 **I'm not drunk, nor crazy. I was kidding ! I took the emergency stairs.**

You still are crazy to me. But never mind. You just wanted to see me ?

 **I was in a nightclub, and I got bored. I wanted a little action. What can we do now ?**

I was about to propose that you return at the chalet and let me sleep, but it would be mean. What do you think of taking this bed and rolling in the corridors ?

 **It's the craziest idea I've heard in years, but never mind. Let's do it !**

They went in the corridor and rolled. They screamed together, rolling throught the hospital. The nurses woke up and found them having fun with the rolling bed. Annie hid from the nurses ad they thought that Auggie had gone crazy. Annoe was laughing in her corner. She exited the hospital. Nobody saw her.

Joan was dancing with her mysterious partner. They went to get some drinks. Joan was worried. She hadn't seen Annie since about half an hour. She said to the man that she wanted to serach her friend. Had he seen her while dancing. He said no. Joan wondered where the younger blond had gone. What if she was in danger ?

She was thinking like that when the man retired his mask. Joan froze. She was dazed. How… ?

He said :

I'm the one you saw behind the tree. Remember ?

Joan didn't answer, she was too stunned to do so.


	19. Panic

Joan put a hand on her mouth, shocked. She said :

 _Arthur...What are you doing here ? I thought you were at Langley…_

Joan...I felt so alone….I couldn't help but come here. I had all the time to think. And I think that you are my wife and I'm your husband. We shouldn't argue like that. We love eatch other. Or at least I love you. Do you still love me, Joan ?

Of course I love you, Arthur !

They kissed with passion. Then Joan took a step from him. She thought about something :

 _Where is Annie ? I haven't seen her since about an hour ! She was with a man, and now she isn't there anymore. Don't you think it's strange ? She could have problems._

Let's search her, even if I think that she can protect herself very well.

They went outside, searching Annie. Joan saw the man who was with the young blond just before. She caught him violently and slammed him against the wall, shouting furiously :

 _Where is Annie ? Talk to me !_

I'm sorry, you must be doing an error. I don't know any Annie. Leave me alone !

 _I told you once, I won't tell you twice. I want to know where is Annie, the blond you were with at the bar._

The one with the beautiful brown eyes ? I remember her.

 _So, where is she ?_

She left me alone twenty minutes after our encounter. I was so sad ! She fled without warning. I don't know where she went. Maybe she got tired and went home.

Joan let go of him. Arthur said :

Maybe he's right. Maybe she went to the chalet. Let's go and see.

 _Okay. But I'm still worried. What if he lies ? He seems to be drunk and all the drunk people are liars._

I think she's home. Don't worry. She doesn't need you to live. She's an independant young woman. She's a CIA agent too, in case you forgot.

They went to the chalet. Joan opened the door to find Annie sleeping on the sofa. Arthur smiled :

See ? I told you. She went home. Maybe she was drunk and she didn't feel well.

 _Yes, it's possible, but she didn't tell me she was leaving. We went to this club together. She sould have let me know if she wanted to go._

Yeah, but she must have forgotten you were here with her.

Joan nodded, but she felt sad inside. Annie could have forgotten that Joan was with her ? She must have been really drunk. Or she was tired. Or both. Annie woke up hearing them. She rubbed her eyes. Her gaze was percing. She had a few hair in her eyes. She put a hand on her face. She then said :

 **Arthur ? Am I seeing well ? Is it you ? Oh God, I've drank too much alcohol tonight. Maybe Joan is a vision too ?**

No, Annie. I swear I'm real. And Joan too.

Joan sat on the sofa near Annie. The young woman blinked, disoriented. Arthur's apparition had clearly surprised her. Her brown eyes were full of questions. Joan covered her with a blancked and told her to sleep. They were all tired and it was late. The last thing Annie saw before falling asleep was Joan and Arthur looking at her. Like two parents looking at their child.


	20. Everyone is happy

When Annie went to see Auggie the next day, he was fine. The doctors allowed him to go home. He had to walk with crutches, but he was fine. Annie helped him out of the hospital. She was telling him about Arthur's arrival :

…. **And I saw him next to her. I thought I was having visions. You know, I had drank quite a few glasses of alcohol….But he was real. And Joan seemed to be happy. I understood they were not the ghosts of my tormented mind. I think they were angry against eatchother. He came here to get her back. And apparently, it worked. I'm so happy for them, Auggie !**

It's good. I was wondering how long these two could spend alone, without eachother. My leg is way better now. Can I try to walk alone ? Please…

 **All right. I let you walk on your own. But I'm right here if you have a problem.**

Auggie began to walk hesitantly before getting assurance and walking firmly. Annie was proud of him. He walked several minutes like that, smiling widely. Annie asked :

 **So, how are you ?**

I'm fine. I really am. I swear.

 **Did you have nightmares, or headaches ?**

Yeah, but not anymore. I sleep well and my head is normal. Even my leg is better. Look !

He walked around her, happy. Joan and Arthur arrived, they smiled at the sight of Auggie making Annie laugh.

After all these adventures, they all wanted to go home and rest for real this time. Auggie would need a few days to rest properly and Annie wanted to help him. Joan and Arthur went home too. They were happy together. Before going each at home, Joan talked to Annie :

 _I know these holidays weren't perfect. I thought it would have been better than that. But everyone is happy at the end, nah ?_

 **Joan, you won't believe me, but I enjoyed this trip. I think it was the best holidays I've ever had ! Because we were together, we got all closer to eachother, and it's good ! I will remember it forever !**

 _I'm glad you liked it. If I asked you to come in the first place, it was because we had had a fight with Arthur and I was sad. I thought you two would bring some joy in the chalet. And I was right ! Thanks, Annie. I feel way better now._

 **Thanks to you ! You told us to come, remember ? And it was a great idea ! Bye Joan !**


End file.
